


Mind if I join you?

by UrLocalLesbian



Category: Dr Who - Fandom, Thasmin - Fandom, Thirteen - Fandom, yaz - Fandom
Genre: F/F, i ship them tO much, just a lil thingy, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrLocalLesbian/pseuds/UrLocalLesbian
Summary: Just a cute lil thingy :)





	Mind if I join you?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at any kind of writing so Be gEntlE <3

It had been a long day yaz couldn’t stop thinking about the poor girl who had just lost her father. “So daddy’s not coming home?” The words still lingered in her head. She stared into the distance, her eyes welled up with glistening tears. They started to spill over, couldn’t control it. She sniffed and wiped away the tears from her cheeks. She had been so in her own head that she didn’t even notice the doctor hovering at the door, “May I join you?”. She quickly wiped her face and faked a smile. “I didnt notice you there doctor is everything ok?” The doctor moved closer in the room, pulling the door to behind her. “Everything’s fine, I just thought I’d check up on you, you’ve been really quiet since we got back” Yaz lowered her head. It took everything for her to hold in her tears. “Yaz, Its ok you know” she said softly. “It’s ok for you to be upset”. The doctor slowly approached the sofa and placed herself next to Yaz. Yaz peered up, her eyes started to well up again she couldn’t hold it in “It shouldn’t have happened” she sobbed “I should have stopped it”. The doctor stopped her before she could say anymore “Yaz you can’t do this to yourself, theese things happen and I know that it can be horrible and hard but it wasn’t your fault, Dan saved your life and...” she paused trying to pull the right words together. “I couldn’t bare to loose you Yaz, you mean more to me that you’ll even know.” She looked down and blushed. Yaz looked up, her hazel brown eyes peered at the doctor “Do you really mean that?” She said just managing to hold in her tears. She had always felt diffrent about the Doctor she was fascinated from the first time they met. Of course Ryan and Grayham were brilliant to, but the doctor was special. She really meant what she said when she told the doctor she was the best person she’d ever met. “Of course I do” the doctor said looking up with a soft smile. Yaz leaned into the doctor, her head gently resting on her shoulder. The doctor put her arm around Yaz pulling her gently into her chest. They embraced for what seemed like an eternity the doctor saw that Yaz was fast asleep now, she smiled softly running her fingers through her soft silky hair. She guided Yaz’s head gently onto her lap and covered them both with the blanket she kept on the back of the sofa. She glared into the fire gently feeling herself slowly drifting to sleep with Yaz in her arms.


End file.
